1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mouth props and more particularly pertains to adjustable mouth props which may be adapted for holding a dental patient's mouth open during performance of a dental procedure in a manner which is safe and comfortable for the patient and convenient for the dentist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mouth props is known in the prior art. More specifically, mouth props heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding a dental patient's mouth open during performance of a dental procedure are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for holding a dental patient's mouth open during performance of a dental procedure in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,566 to Shulman et al. discloses a an articulating mouth-prop device for use in the diagnosis and/or treatment of patients suffering from trismus or other medical or dental problems or for other purposes. The device includes a pair of outwardly-extending upper arms and a pair of outwardly extending lower arms. Each of the arms has a respective distal end which has a pad mounted thereon which contacts the patient's jaws during use thereof, and a respective proximal end which is secured to the housing. Members are provided for pivoting the distal ends of the upper arms towards and away from the distal end of the lower arms such that the distal ends move substantially arcuately between the open and closed positions. A worm and worm wheel arrangement is provided for pivoting the arms, such that the spacing therebetween is infinitely variable. The invention disclosed is complex and bulky making it difficult to use and uncomfortable for the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,965 to Fox describes an adjustable mouth prop having jaw engaging plates connected by a spring. The plates hold a resilient molding material to comfortably and securely contact a patient's teeth. The plates are further connected by an adjusting mechanism which is used to adjust and maintain a controlled occlusal opening. The adjusting mechanism is made of a screw extending from each plate and an internally threaded sleeve connecting the two screws. The sleeve is threaded to either draw together or separate the screws and their attached jaw engaging plates, thereby closing or opening the occlusal opening. This sleeve and screw adjusting mechanism allows for easy and gradual adjustment of the size of the occlusal opening, without disruption of the dental procedure or discomfort to the patient. The sleeve and screw adjusting mechanism of this invention is located inside the patient's mouth during use which may interfere with some dental procedures. Also, the sleeve is not captive on the device, leading to the possibility of it becoming disconnected during use and swallowed by the patient.
The prior art also discloses a dental rest for jaws in an open bite position as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,619 to Smith, a mouth prop described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,984 to Moss, and a dental mouth prop disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,595 to Osborn. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the three patents mentioned above do not disclose a adjustable mouth prop for holding a dental patient's mouth open during performance of a dental procedure.
In this respect, the adjustable mouth prop according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a dental patient's mouth open during performance of a dental procedure in a manner which is safe and comfortable for the patient and convenient for the dentist.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved adjustable mouth props which can be used for holding a dental patient's mouth open during performance of a dental procedure in a manner which is safe and comfortable for the patient and convenient for the dentist. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for holding a dental patient's mouth open during performance of a dental procedure. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.